


1.21: Put Your Talent To Good Use

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) While she and Blaine search for summer jobs, Rachel grapples with personal and professional challenges.</p><p>(2) Kurt's nerves get the best of him before his evaluation at Vogue, and Blaine and Rachel step in to offer some support.</p><p>(3) Blaine learns of the outcome of Kurt's evaluation with Isabelle, and Rachel tells him about some job prospects.</p><p>(4) Santana, Mike, and Mercedes are in Lima for McKinley Class of 2013's graduation. Tina and Brittany receive important news, and Santana and Brittany discuss their plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Said Something Wrong

“My feet hurt,” [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m35xlzopJo1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) complained, leaning more heavily on [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbu7d1pK2l1qajhjjo1_500.jpg) as the two of them walked along the side of the street.

 

“Maybe no heels next time,” he told her in amusement.

 

“Santana said no one would want to hire an elf,” she grumbled, “and since she already has a job lined up for the summer, I thought taking her advice couldn’t hurt.”

 

“Well, we can always stop for lunch -”

 

“No! We have to keep going, Blaine! I’m determined not to be stuck in some dead-end job that saps the creativity from me day by day until I can’t muster a single note! We will find roles in professional productions, I know it!”

 

Rachel knew she was being a bit silly; it was just a summer job, after all. But she didn’t want to spend her first summer in New York cleaning toilets or working a cash register.  She was determined to make her professional debut as a singer and actress somehow.  Blaine had already performed professionally in the past, so it wasn’t as big of a deal for him. Still, she hoped that they could find work together. There would be plenty of supporting roles in whatever play she was cast as the leading lady for, she was sure.  And Blaine was a wonderful actor.

 

“Look, there’s a diner up ahead,” Blaine said, “The Spotlight Diner. Why don’t we stop for a quick bite, rest our feets, and then hit the pavement again?”

 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to replenish,” Rachel said, and she let Blaine lead her across the street. The truth was, there were only so many times she could drop off her resume with some completely uninterested worker who was as likely to toss it in the trash as pass it on to the important people, only so many times she could deal with the disappointment of thinking she had found something she could audition for, only to find out it was too late.

 

She hated the idea of missed chances.

 

“Wow, this place is great,” Blaine said, and Rachel found herself agreeing.  The diner was a huge, retro restaurant, filled with servers in cute red uniforms and gogo boots or black pants and red and black shirts.  Just as they were seated, music blared through the speakers above them and Rachel gasped in delight as the servers near them started to dance, jumping up on the bar and boogieing past tables.

 

“We definitely need to come back here,” Rachel said to Blaine, looking around at the performers. “We need to bring Kurt for sure! Even Santana might like it.”

 

Blaine smirked. “I was thinking more in terms of getting a job here.”

“Oh!” Rachel pursed her lips. While it was true that the place was full of energy and the serving staff looked like they were having fun, Rachel wasn’t quite ready to give up on her vision of a summer filled with stage lights and roaring applause. “Well, maybe…”

 

***

 

A couple days later, and Rachel could feel her vision fading. She had had no luck. She’d been to a few auditions and it was always the same thing: “too green”, “not what we’re looking for”, “we’re going in another direction”, “well if you’re not comfortable with nudity why did you bother to audition?”.  Things were getting desperate, and she was starting to think applying with Blaine at The Spotlight Cafe was her only chance for job that would still allow her to perform.

 

Needless to say, she was discouraged, feeling down.  Which was why she couldn’t help but choose an appropriate song for her last audition of the day.  She was singing and reading for a production with a tiny, tiny budget aiming for a modern day reimagining of My Fair Lady set in Alaska that Rachel really couldn’t wrap her mind around, but a part was a part.

 

“Hi, I’m Rachel Berry,” [she](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ln8p3o24F31qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) said as brightly as she could, standing on the small stage, “I’ll be singing a classic song about nostalgia and missed opportunities.”

 

She placed her CD in the player provided and listened to the opening [notes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpcrjZ21Tu8).

 

“ _Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away…_ ”

 

Perhaps it was a melodramatic choice, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing the New Directions up on that stage, winning that Nationals trophy as confetti rained down around them...well, it wasn’t as though she wanted to go back to high school, back to Lima. But she had found something special there, shared special times with people she loved. And while her first year in New York had certainly had some bright moments, she couldn’t help but feel like she was still searching for something.

 

“ _...love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away…_ ”

 

She closed her eyes and focused on the delicate vocal runs of her rendition of the Beatles’ classic.

 

“ _Oh, I believe in yesterday._ ”

 

“Thank you, Rachel,” the casting director said, “that was beautiful.”

 

Rachel pressed her hand to her chest and did a little curtsy.

 

“...but, to be frank, I didn’t really understand your song choice.”

 

Rachel closed her eyes, nodding along when she invited her to do a reading, but she already knew she wouldn’t get the part. The truth was, she needed a win, something to give her her inspiration back. And she wasn’t sure a job at a singing diner would be the thing to lift her spirits, if she could even get hired there.

 

After her audition, she walked to the subway, hugging her arms and trying not to replay her failed auditions over and over in her head. This was just a temporary setback. She’d only been in New York for almost a year, after all.  All her dreams, of stardom, of love and fame and art, would come true, as long as she kept chasing them.

 

Sighing, she looked up ahead and saw a familiar face.

 

“Derick!” She blurted out without thinking, cheeks heating up when [Derick](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5u45pHKde1r7boxdo2_250.png) looked up from his guitar case, which he was just clicking shut.  He looked extra cute in the pretty evening sunlight.

 

“Rachel,” he said, smiling in surprise, “hi.”

 

“Hello,” she said, clearing her throat and walking over to him.  “Were you busking?”

 

“Yeah, didn’t do too bad.” He squinted at her. “Um, I promise I was. Busking, I mean. I didn’t, like...I’m not following you around or anything.”

 

Rachel let out a small laugh at his red face. “I didn’t think you were.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them and it reminded Rachel of just how much she hated moments of silence, especially such obviously awkward ones.

 

“I just wanted to…” Rachel said, stalling when he looked at her with those big blue eyes. “I wanted to apologize.”  At his look of confusion, she ducked her head. “The last time I saw you, I acted kind of crazy.”

 

“No, you weren’t-”

 

“You sang me that beautiful song and I just ran away. It was very rude.  I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again, I acted so erratic.”

 

He shrugged. “I mean, it’s not a big deal.”

 

Rachel blinked at him. “No?”

 

Derick pulled his guitar onto his back, pushing his arms through the straps of the case. “No. Obviously, I have a thing for you. And I guess I just came on too strong.  So I’m sorry if I upset you, if you have things you’re dealing with and I just added to your stress.  But I didn’t think you acted crazy. And…” he fiddled with the strap of his guitar. “If you ever did want to spend some time together...well, you’ve still got my number from your busking club, right?”

 

“Right,” Rachel said, blushing to think of the times she’d stared down at his name in her phone regretfully after his serenade.

 

“Right, so.” He smiled, wide, eyes sparkling. “I’d love to hear from you, if you ever decide you want to give me a call.”

 

“Okay,” Rachel said, answering his smile with one of her own. She smoothed the front of her dress down.  Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her palms were suddenly sweaty. “That’s good to know.”

 

He started to walk backwards away from her, in the direction she had come from, still grinning. “I’ll see you around, Rachel.”  She turned to walk away as well, her chin lingering over her shoulder as she waved goodbye to him.

 

When she turned the corner, she pulled out her phone and texted Blaine to tell him she wanted to apply at The Spotlight Diner.  She put her phone away, smiling to herself and hugging her torso again, but this time with a skip in her step as she made her way down the stairs to the subway.

 

Trying something new couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -Yesterday (The Beatles) by Rachel


	2. It's Not Your Style (That Gloomy Mask)

When Blaine came home from his job searching and coffee with Mike, [Kurt](http://www.wearableartblog.com/.a/6a00e54fd5676f8834012876fd5565970c-350wi) was already lying on the couch, having artfully arranged himself in the picture of attractive desolation.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t nervous about his meeting with Isabelle - a big evaluation like this would be enough to have anyone shaking in their fashionable shoes. He’s been planning meticulously for it for weeks. Updating his portfolio, preparing talking points, making sure he was more attentive and hard-working at his job than ever before.

But the time had finally come when his maniacal planning and ability to distract himself with detailed redesigns and conversation rehearsals in front of the mirror had ceased to be a comfort to him, and he needed something more to ease his worries. A Blaine-shaped something.

So it was true feelings of anxiety that prompted Kurt to affect the slight pout on his face now as he watched [Blaine](https://24.media.tumblr.com/dd7635e7297386b51bba28495fa92092/tumblr_mxiz71P3FE1s3fphgo1_400.jpg) shrug off his messenger bag.

“Kurt?” Blaine smirked a little, like he knew that Kurt’s current pose and expression were designed to get something he wanted. But his brow wrinkled all the same, and Kurt relaxed a little, chest warming at the sight of Blaine unable to prevent geniune concern from gracing his features.

Kurt sighed as Blaine walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch.

“What’s wrong? You look like you need some cheering up.” Blaine leaned over and nuzzled at his neck, making Kurt smile.

“I’m gonna get fired,” Kurt told him, half-joking. “I’m gonna be told that I’ve been doing an adequate job and to get back to it. Isabelle is going to demote me to mail room boy.”

“Does that come with a uniform?” Blaine mused, and Kurt smacked him on the arm. “Hey! Alright, alright…” He shifted, pulling his legs up and arranging himself so he was covering Kurt like a blanket. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, sighing again and burying his face in his boyfriend’s collarbone.

“I’m exhausted. I can’t touch up my portfolio any more. I have bags under my eyes at work and I just know everyone is gossiping about it. This job is a dream come true, and I’m just so scared that I’m going to be told I’m not right for the industry, or that I will never climb very high.”

“That’s silly,” Blaine said, “you know that’s silly, right? You’re amazing, and you’re going to get glowing praise and probably a promotion. You don’t have to be so pessimistic.”

“Says the extremely talented guy convinced he’s going to end up working as a busboy for the summer instead of performing,” Kurt grumbled.

Blaine hummed. “Okay, fine. One evening. One evening where we feel sorry for ourselves and stay convinced of our inevitable failure. Honestly, my feet are so sore from walking all day every day this week. I just want to lie here for the rest of the night. Besides,” Blaine drew back, grinning, and looked down at Kurt, “you make a great pillow.”

“And you make a great blanket.”

Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned down and slotted their lips together, kissing him gently.

They both groaned and glared at the door as it banged open and [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ln8p3o24F31qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) skipped in, looking like she was about to float off the floor.

“We’re getting our own place,” Kurt whispered, “I swear she’s doing this on purpose.” Blaine screwed up his face in playful irritation.

“There you two are!” Rachel might as well have been singing. Kurt was sure a solo wasn’t far behind. “Why do you both look so glum?”

“Why do you look like you’re about to star in a musical with Shirley Temple?” Kurt asked sourly as he and Blaine reluctantly sat up.

“Because! Everything is looking up.”

“Really” Blaine perked up. “Did you hear back from anything we auditioned for?”

“No…”

Kurt and Blaine crossed their arms at the same time and gave Rachel a look that said they were judging her.

“Come on, guys! It’s a beautiful spring day. Now, tell me,” Rachel said, wedging herself in between them, “what’s wrong?”

“Well, we haven’t been able to find jobs yet,” Blaine said.

“And my terrifying evaluation with Isabelle is nigh, and I’m pretty sure everything is going to come crashing down in flames around me because I’m overdue for devastation,” Kurt said, and his stomach did twist with nervous knots.

“I see,” Rachel said, with a glint in her eye. “Well, let me tell both of you grumps, that sometimes, just when you think there’s no hope left, things turn around, and people surprise you.”

“Oh no,” Kurt said cautiously.

“What’s gotten into you?” Blaine laughed as Rachel jumped up and spun around to face them, hands on her hips.

“ _[Grey skies are gonna clear up; put on a happy face!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw-wc7hY06Y)_ ”

Rachel continued to sing, grabbing their hands and pulling them up. She contorted her face into exaggerated expressions to match the cheeky lyrics, reminding Kurt of why he thought she’d do so well on the stage, especially in comedic roles.

“ _...spread sunshine all over the place,”_ Rachel sang, running around the apartment, _“just put on a happy face!_ ”

Beaming, she gestured to Blaine, who joined in, winking at Kurt: “ _Put on a happy face!_ ”

They both looked at him expectantly and he smirked. “ _Put on a happy face!_ ”

“ _...and if you’re feeling cross and bickerish,”_ Rachel pouted at Kurt, _“don’t sit and whine!"_

Blaine took over with a grin: “ _Think of banana splits and licorice, and you’ll feel fine!_ ”

Kurt rolled his eyes at this, considering how much moping his boyfriend and friend had done over the past few days about their job prospects.

“ _I knew a girl so gloomy, she’d never laugh or sing,_ ” he sang at Rachel, who waved a dismissive hand at him.

Blaine harmonized with him: “ _She wouldn’t listen to me; now she’s a mean old thing!_ ”

Rachel glared at the two of them and threw a pillow in their direction, but joined them for the remainder of the song, and their voices blended gorgeously for the final line. Rachel threw her arms into the air, in her signature style, Blaine’s hands clenched into fists and he bent his arms, and Kurt threw his head back and closed his eyes, smiling.

***

A little “Bye Bye Birdie” wasn’t doing anything for Kurt’s jangling nerves come Friday, though. [He](http://s5.postimage.org/p2xx983on/givenchy_mens_BIRDS_OF_PARADISE_BLAZER_2012_spri.jpg) spent the first hours of the morning trying to concentrate on work: taking careful messages, directing delivery people to the proper places, going over Chase and Isabelle’s notes on the accessory app they were developing for the website, and just trying to keep his mind off his portfolio, because if he thought too hard about it, he’d end up pulling it out and frantically trying to perfect things, only to end up ruining them right before the evaluation.

After a while, though, he started nervously texting Blaine, who sent him reassuring and hopeful replies. He was just staring down at his boyfriend’s latest message with a small smile when he jumped in his seat at the sound of Isabelle’s voice asking him to come into her office.

He dropped his phone on his desk and hastily grabbed his portfolio before standing up and smoothing the material of his blazer, fingers adjusting his collar just-so. He walked to the open door of Isabelle’s office and paused, clearing his throat and putting on his best smile when [she](http://bellapetite.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Sarah-Jessica-Parker-I-Dont-Know-How-She-Does-It-Bella_Petite_Magazine.jpg) looked up.

Isabelle smiled back. “There you are! Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> \- Put On A Happy Face (Bye Bye Birdie) by Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt


	3. A Bold World

[Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/65e064de579665ab192c160b2fe508d6/tumblr_mv38842EhN1rlkm4fo1_500.jpg) was just finishing up his late lunch Friday afternoon at a little bistro with amazing sandwiches when he got a text from Kurt.

 

_Meet me at NYADA - that auditorium we slow danced in that time._

 

Blaine left money for the bill and a tip and grabbed his things. Kurt’s cryptic text meant either very good news or very bad news. He knew his boyfriend had been stressing over his Vogue evaluation with Isabelle Wright for weeks now. He had every confidence that things would go well - how could they not? Kurt was a fashion genius, a hard worker, and he had all the professional integrity in the world. Isabelle adored him.

 

But Blaine also knew that the fashion world was a cutthroat one, unpredictable and unmerciful. Kurt had been worrying so much about it, staying up late into the night and only able to fall asleep when Blaine woke up and coaxed him into bed, holding him close. Blaine guessed that some of Kurt’s worry had rubbed off on Blaine, and his belly danced nervously the whole train ride to NYADA.

 

When he let himself into the correct audtiorium - oh how he remembered it, the way Kurt had sung to him and held him in his arms, offering comfort and support after their disastrous lunch with his father - he made his way down the aisle, smiling at the lone spotlight on the stage. Good news or bad, he always admired Kurt’s penchant for the dramatic.

 

“Kurt?” Blaine took a seat in the front row.

 

[Kurt](https://s3.amazonaws.com/assets.svpply.com/large/1655046.jpg?1352994084) stepped into the spotlight, one hand on his hip, one hand down by his side, and Blaine could tell he was going for casual elegance, but was clearly vibrating with too much excitement to really pull it off in the moment.

 

“I got it.”

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

 

Kurt’s face broke into a huge grin. “The evaluation. Went amazingly. I got a promotion...I-I got...Blaine, I’m going to Paris!”

 

“Oh my God, Kurt!” Blaine lept out of his seat.

 

“No, no, wait, stay...stay there. I just…” Kurt looked beautiful, Blaine always thought he looked his most stunning when pure joy radiated from him. He closed his eyes. “I guess you can take the boy out of the glee club, but you can’t take the glee club out of the boy.”

 

Kurt slid his hand into his pocket and back out again, and Blaine could hear the faint crackle of a recording begin.

“ _[Birds flying high, you know how I feel, sun in the sky, you know how I feel…](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfJRX-8SXOs)_ ”

 

Kurt kept his eyes closed throughout the opening lyrics of the song, every emotion - pride, happiness, triumph, relief - dancing across his face, which was so expressive when he was comfortable enough to let it be. Blaine felt very privileged to be one of the few that Kurt expressed himself to so openly.

 

“ _...it’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me, oooh...and I’m feeling good…_ ”

 

The instrumentals kicked in and Kurt opened his eyes, grinning down at Blaine as he shook his shoulders in synchronization with the brass notes. Kurt slipped his hand in his pocket again and began to strut; more stage lights bloomed onto the stage to illuminate him once the left the spotlight.

 

“ _Stars, when you shine, you know how I feel, scent of the pine, you know how I feel, oh freedom is mine! And I know how I feel!_ ”

 

Kurt tossed one end of his scarf over his shoulder, he kicked high into the air. He stood with legs spread and strong, hands on his hips, his eyes brimming with unshed, happy tears.

 

“ _...I’m feeling good!"_  On the last, long note, his arms swept up and out, hands stretched out and reaching for the ceiling, head thrown back with abandon, and Blaine’s heart leapt in his chest.

 

When Kurt folded into a cute bow, Blaine wasted no time clapping as hard as he could while he bounded up to the stage and jumped onto it with one leap. He had Kurt in his arms in a matter of seconds and they were kissing, kissing, kissing, and Blaine would’ve pulled his boyfriend down by his scarf right there on the stage floor if Kurt didn’t pull away, breathless, his eyes shining.

 

“Nuh-uh, Mister,” he said, teasing, panting, “we’re going home so you can change into the appropriate attire and take me out for a fabulous night of dinner and dancing to celebrate my success.”

 

“We can do that right after,” Blaine told him, and kissed him again.

 

It was only after another couple minutes that Kurt finally pulled away, hiding his face in Blaine’s neck.

 

“You’re making this very hard,” he said, leaning back.

 

“That’s the idea,” Blaine laughed, but he eased back too, but not far enough to relinquish his hold around Kurt’s waist.

“I worked very hard to put this outfit together and get my hair just right, you know,” Kurt told him mock-sternly, “and Isabelle let me have the rest of the day off to celebrate. And I intend to make full use of the day, and not immediately go for a quickie with my boyfriend at his place of learning.”

 

Blaine groaned but acquiesced; pressing another quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Alright, alright. It’s your day, your celebration. Dinner and dancing it is. But after that…”

 

“After that,” Kurt repeated, his dark eyes getting darker, “just think of it as delayed gratification. I know I’ll be thinking about it all evening.”

 

“Kurt!” Blaine slid his arms so he could squeeze Kurt’s hips. “If we’re going to make it until tonight, you can’t be talking like that.”

 

Kurt slipped out of his grasp and walked away, hips swaying. He looked over his shoulder. “Deal with it, Anderson.”

 

***

 

When they arrived back at the loft, [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3cz6gY1gx1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) threw herself into Blaine’s arms. “Blaine! I have the best news! We have to go out and celebrate! Kurt, oh good, you’re already dressed for the evening!”

 

“Rachel, slow down; what is it?” Blaine said, trying to still the bouncing body in front of him.

 

“We got cast! In a real play! A musical!”

 

“What?!”

 

Rachel turned to look at Kurt. “April Rhodes. She’s doing a passion project this summer, sort of off-off-off-Broadway, turning that movie ‘Down With Love’ into a stage musical! And Blaine, you and I are going to be in it!”

 

Rachel squealed again and hugged Blaine and then Kurt. Kurt looked over Rachel’s head at Blaine with raised eyebrows.

 

“Um, Rachel...I didn’t audition for this play.”

 

Rachel waved her hands. “No, I know, and neither have I, but April Rhodes knows me, and I vouched for you, so yes, technically we have to audition still, but she says she really wants us to be involved. Oh! And well, it’s hardly relevant now, since we’re going to be stars of the stage, but Gunther from The Spotlight Diner called and offered us jobs as singing waiters too.”

 

“Oh, well, this is all...amazing,” Blaine said, grinning at Rachel’s infectious excitement. “But Kurt has the biggest news of all today.”

 

Rachel’s eyes went, if possible, even wider, and she pressed a hand to her chest, clearly unable to believe anything could be bigger or better than her news.  “What is it?” She asked Kurt breathlessly.

 

Blaine looked at Kurt in amusement and Kurt gave him a wry glance back. It was clear to both of them that dinner alone was off the table now.

 

***

 

The three of them ended up at _[Sardi’s](http://www.nycgo.com/images/uploadedimages/devnycvisitcom/venue/sardis_v1_460x285\(2\).jpg)_ , throwing concerns about budgets to the wind for a night. Their dinner was filled with animated conversation from all parties: [Rachel](http://fanzee.com/files/photos/1/2011/10/10/lea-michele-photoshoot-887.jpg) chattering about studying Renee Zellweger’s body of work to prepare for her lead role in "Down With Love" before grilling [Blaine](http://p.twimg.com/Af5CitDCAAAtpnm.jpg:large) on the details of Kurt’s performance in the auditorium of NYADA, Kurt insisting that Blaine let him style his audition costume, because he had been studying 1960s patterns later and authenticity was always a big plus, Blaine demanding to know everything Isabelle had said during their meeting and spending the better half of dessert convincing Rachel that they should accept the jobs at the diner, which they could surely balance with rehearsals for the play.

 

“Okay, fine, but I’m telling you right now that if Gunther gets a crush on me and acts like a perv, I’m quitting. Don’t think I don’t remember that creepy man from the coffee shop on ‘FRIENDS,’” Rachel warned, poking her fork, which had a piece of cheesecake stuck to it, in Blaine’s direction.  Blaine just held up his hands with a smile, glad he had convinced her of it. He was sure they’d meet a lot of cool people at both jobs, but having his friend at the diner would be nice.

 

“Rachel, not everyone in the world is going to fall in love with you; don’t worry,” Kurt said teasingly, but Rachel just smiled a little knowing smile and didn’t protest.

 

“So when exactly do you leave for Paris,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand.

 

“Right after Thanksgiving,” Kurt said, bouncing in his seat a little, “looks like we’ll be doing the long distance thing this time around.”

 

Blaine smiled. “We’ll just have to work at it and we’ll get through it. I’m just so happy for you.”

 

Rachel beamed at the both of them, her eyes misty. “I’m so happy for you two. I swear, one day, you’ll be the second most powerful power couple in Manhattan. After me and my future husband, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

 

Rachel folded her napkin primly.  “Well,” she said, taking out her wallet and placing a few bills on the table, “don’t think I haven’t realized I intruded on a date. I just...wanted to celebrate everything with you guys.”

 

“Rachel, you know we don’t really mind,” Kurt said softly.

 

“I know. But still, I want you two to have some time to yourselves. So thank you for a wonderful dinner.  Enjoy yourselves. Blaine, we’ll talk audition strategies again tomorrow morning.”

 

“Make it the afternoon,” Blaine said slyly, grinning when Kurt blushed faintly but smirked up at Rachel.

 

“You two are terrible! I guess I’m definitely wearing ear plugs tonight!”

 

***

 

Blaine and Kurt didn’t stay long at _Sardi’s_ after Rachel left. Blaine paid the bill and the two of them went to a nearby club, one that played older music instead of techno and had cozy leather booths they could snuggle up in (prime locations for a little light making out).

 

Blaine pressed his cheek to Kurt’s as they danced, humming along with [the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V430M59Yn8).

 

“This past year has felt like a dream,” Kurt murmured.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Well, more like the past three years. Some parts...especially in junior year, were kind of nightmareish. But every moment with you when we were still in high school...I’d never trade any of that. And being here, in New York, with you...I never imagined this would be my life, not when I was the invisible gay kid sitting in a dumpster in the school parking lot. Vogue, Paris, on top of what I already have...I must be dreaming.”

 

Blaine’s hand slid down and he lightly pinched Kurt’s butt.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed in his ear, his voice half a laugh.

 

“Just making sure for you,” Blaine told him, but he pulled back to look him in the eyes. “This is my dream come true too, Kurt. You know that, right? You and I, we’ve both always dreamed big.” He blew out a breath, snuggled Kurt close, dragging his lips faintly across the skin of his neck. He felt Kurt shiver and smiled. “This past year has just proven to me that we can make our dreams a reality.”

“Well,” Kurt said loftily, “we are quite talented.”

 

“And ambitious.”

 

“And hardworking.”

 

“And charming.”

 

“Good-looking.”

 

“Magnetic…”

 

They stared at each other for a minute and then pressed their lips together, and Blaine felt that slow burn of desire go from a smolder to something more ravenous.

 

Half an hour later found the two of them kissing fiercely and knocking magazines off the kitchen counter and shushing each other, giggling, well aware Rachel was sound asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kurt's scarf is McQueen, a nod to the one he wore when singing Rose's Turn in season 1, under very different circumstances.
> 
> Songs
> 
> \- Feeling Good (Nina Simone) by Kurt


	4. Ending Unplanned

“Britt, honey, you need to stop. You’re going to end up ripping whatever’s inside,” [Santana](http://25.media.tumblr.com/755322779ea891be1153ddb21abd0d2d/tumblr_mvatxvYOrg1sgh8j4o1_500.png) said. She was sitting on a chair in the choir room at McKinley, watching her [girlfriend](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/240/a/5/glee_season_4__brittany_pierce_promotional_by_abcdgleek-d5cs8bt.jpg) pace back and forth with a terrified expression on her face as she wrinkled and unwrinkled, scrunched and unscrunched the letter in her hands.

 

“Where is Tina? Is she making me wait to get revenge on me? Maybe Lord Tubbington told her that I said her dress from last week looked like a rainbow checkerboard sack.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll be here right away,” Santana said, getting up and grabbing Brittany’s hands, squeezing them soothingly. The results of Brittany’s final exams were inside, waiting to tell them whether she had graduated. Her marks were up significantly, but these marks were still make it or break it. Truthfully, Santana wanted to grab the envelope from Brittany and tear it open so she could just know, but her girlfriend and Tina Go-Go Dancer had made some stupid pact to meet the day before the graduation ceremony and open their letters (Brittany’s exam results and Tina’s letter from NYADA) together. “And if they don’t show up in the next minute, I will hunt Tina down myself and drag her here by that long, bouncy hair of hers.”

 

“You can retract your claws, Santana,” Tina said, her voice snarky but not really hostile, “we’re here.”

 

[She](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lpj4gzsovd1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) and [Mike](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4ayguftCH1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) walked into the choir room hand-in-hand. Brittany and Mike hugged and swayed a little as Mike whispered something in her ear. Santana eyed Tina suspiciously. From what Brittany had been telling her, Tina had grown into somewhat of an excellent bitch during her senior year and, if Santana was honest, had been the most constant lady-presence in Brittany’s life during that time, too. She wasn’t about to suffer any would-be usurpers of her title as top bitch. But Tina’s pursed lips shifted into a smile, so Santana returned in, opening her arm so they could hug, albeit a little awkwardly.

 

Mike hopped from foot to foot in a little jig, taking Tina’s hand in both of his. “So. You guys ready for this? Who’s going first?”

 

Brittany’s face grew paler and she bit her lip, glancing down at her envelope worriedly. Santana slid an arm around her waist, tucking her chin over her shoulder.

 

Tina took a deep breath and flipped her envelope over, slowly pulling at the sealed flap.

 

“You got this, babe,” Mike said quietly, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.  She smiled softly and pulled the envelope open. She took out the letter inside and shoved the discarded paper at Mike before unfolding the ones she held with trembling hands.  Santana felt Brittany’s breath catch as Tina’s eyes filled with tears and she raised a hand to her mouth.

 

“Tina?” Mike said gently.

 

“I got in.”

 

“You...you…”

 

“I got in!” Tina shoved her fists into the air. “Yes, yes, I got in I got in I got in!” She kicked and punched at the air, bopping around before throwing herself at Mike, who laughed and wrapped her up tight. “I’m going to NYADA! I’m going to New York!”

 

“Congratulations,” Santana said as Brittany gave Tina a fierce hug.

 

After a bit more excited celebrating, they all sobered up. Santana, Mike, and Tina all turned to look at Brittany.

 

“Okay,” she said softly, and she glanced to Santana, who gave her an encouraging smile.

 

Santana didn’t breath as Brittany opened her envelope slowly, gently pulling the paper inside out and unfolding it carefully, like it might disintegrate at any second.  Her eyes flitted across the page, growing wider and wider, and she looked up with a beaming smile.

 

“Hell yes!” Santana shouted, rushing over to her and laying a smacking kiss on her lips.

 

“I passed,” Brittany told her, seemingly unable to believe it, “I’m graduating.”

 

“I knew you could do it,” Santana whispered to her as Tina and Mike rushed forward, enveloping them into a group hug.

 

“Oh, oh,” Tina said, pulling back and wiping furiously under her eyes. Mike handed her a tissue.  “Britt, there’s something we agreed to do.  If...If we both got what we wanted.”

 

Brittany’s lip trembled as she smiled. “I remember.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk. “I guess that’s why he’s here,” she said, jerking a thumb at Brad the Pianist, who was watching them with an annoyed expression.

 

Tina just smirked back. “Hit it,” she told him.

 

[She and Brittany](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d2w-enHVdk) started off the song together.

 

“ _Grew up in a small town,_ ” Brittany sang, “ _and when the rain would fall down, I’d just stare out my window…_ ”

 

Santana gestured to Mike, and the two of them sat down, leaving the floor of the choir room for Tina and Brittany, who held hands and faced their audience.

 

“ _Dreaming of what could be, and if I’d end up happy, I would pray,_ ” Tina sang,

 

Brittany closed her eyes. “ _Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me…_ ”

 

Santana felt a twinge of guilt at the lyrics, but her happiness for her girlfriend quickly overwhelmed it, and she grinned at the passionate way Brittany gestured as she sang.

 

Tina took over the chorus, her stronger voice soaring over the notes effortlessly, and it was obvious why Rachel and Blaine’s snob school had welcomed her into the fold.  “ _I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly; I’ll do what it takes til I touch the sky!_ ”

 

The two of them continued to sing, getting more animated, making bigger and bigger gestures, until they ran forward and pulled Santana and Mike to their feet.  They all linked hands and spun in a fast, dizzying circle. Santana giggled as her head whirled, knowing how stupid they probably looked but too high on life and feeling like a little kid to care.

 

“ _...buildings with a hundred floors, swinging round revolving doors, maybe I don’t know where they’ll take me…_ ”

 

The four of them let go and stumbled around, laughing. Brittany let herself fall gracefully to the floor in a backwards somersault before standing up again, Santana collapsed into a chair, Tina stumbled into the piano and Mike caught her and twirled her around.

 

“ _...I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway…_ ”

 

***

 

“So when are we having that double date, girl?”

 

[Santana](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbjswqK5yS1qi8ya5o1_500.jpg) smirked at [Mercedes](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-sjTMyqqN4VU/T_T5MHTSSoI/AAAAAAAAKn0/yAbmhsu7D7g/s1600/220684924888432640.jpeg). The two of them were sitting in the audience in McKinley’s gym. “Bring your guppy-mouthed boy toy to New York and we’ll make it happen. Since my girlfriend’s going to be there with me as soon as she gets out of this hellhole.”

 

“You have to promise no fish lip jokes on this hypothetical double date,” Mercedes told her sternly as [Mike](http://wpc.4d27.edgecastcdn.net/004D27/Men%20on%20the%20Red%20Carpet/HarryShumJRGleeSRC/Harry+Shum+JR+GleeSRC+1.jpg) slid into the seat next to her.  His hair was a little mussed and his lips a little red.

 

“Is Girl Chang going to look like a hot mess for her graduation photo?” Santana asked in amusement.

 

Mike cleared his throat and fixed his collar. “They’re lining up right now.”

“Did you see Artie? Is he wearing the tie I bought him? It’s a pinstripe bow tie,” [Sugar](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/bg/Vanessa+Lengies+TV+Guide+Magazine+Hot+List+fG6WLKxb2bRl.jpg) asked, leaning over Santana’s lap until Santana shoved her back into her own seat.

 

“Everyone looks great,” Mike said, grinning at them all.

 

[Ms. Pillsbury](http://24.media.tumblr.com/1b97451bdd7c90f36fc9ae50c75e1472/tumblr_mt17agqIVD1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) tottered forward, beaming.  “Ladies and gentlemen, the William McKinley High School Class of 2013!”

 

“Ready?” Santana murmured to Mercedes and Mike as [Finn](http://25.media.tumblr.com/2c38e19925baf4830f8ae000f6e8361d/tumblr_meq7mgTely1qkshc5o5_1280.png) started in on the [drums](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtGY4G7II6s), backed up by the band guys.  

 

Finn started to sing as Ms. Pillsbury began to introduce the graduates: “ _I am unwritten, can’t read my mind, I’m undefined…_ ”

 

[Artie](http://www.graduationsource.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1200/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/e/red_child_matte_cap_gown_tassel_01.jpg) wheeled across the stage, grinning, waving to whatever parents he had and winking at Sugar, who blew him a kiss.

 

Mercedes jumped up onto the stage by the band, mic in hand. “ _Staring at the blank page before you…_ ”

 

[Tina](http://www.graduationsource.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1200/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/e/red_child_matte_cap_gown_tassel_01.jpg) shoved the curtains back, beaming and strutting across the stage with a lot more attitude than Santana would’ve given her credit for a year ago.

 

Santana joined Mercedes on stage and in song: “ _Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions…_ ” Finn and Mike joined them for the chorus, and Tina ran over to hug them all, making Ms. Pillsbury’s eyes bug out at the change in meticulous order. [Sam](http://www.graduationsource.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1200/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/e/red_child_matte_cap_gown_tassel_01.jpg) didn’t ease her anxieties when he ripped open his gown (thankfully he was fully addressed underneath), thrusting his fist into the air before he dipped Mercedes down into a quick kiss.

 

“ _Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten…_ ”

 

Grinning, Santana watched as [Brittany](http://www.graduationsource.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1200/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/e/red_child_matte_cap_gown_tassel_01.jpg) peeked through the curtains and then slid through them, looking ecstatic. While her girlfriend walked over to Ms. Pillsbury, she sang as loudly as she could for her:

 

“ _I break tradition, sometimes my tries are outside the lines. We’ve been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can’t live that way…_ ”

 

Brittany rushed over to her and gave her a tiny kiss, waving out at her parents in the audience. She didn’t take her place in the line-up, but stayed with Santana, taking her hand and beginning to dance to the song.  

 

There were still a few randoms Santana didn’t care about who had to graduate, but they soon had to dance through a crowd of red caps and gowns to get to Ms. Pillsbury and get their diplomas, as everyone followed Brittany’s lead and took up the whole stage, dancing and laughing as Santana, Mercedes, Mike, and Finn continued to sing. Santana high-fived Artie and Sam, hugged Tina, and swayed back and forth with Brittany.

 

They had finally jumped this last hurdle, and now she could whisk Brittany away from Lima to bigger and better things in New York.

 

“ _The rest is still unwritten._ ”

 

***

 

“We’re just so proud of our Bumble-Brittany,” [Mrs. Pierce](http://ll-media.extratv.com/archive/images/news/lisa-kudrow.jpg) said, linking hand with [her husband](http://www.contactmusic.com/pics/ln/20130728/280713_smurfs_2_screening_nyc/hank-azaria-special-screening-of-the-smurfs_3786489.jpg) and smiling across the table at Breadstix at Santana and [Brittany](http://static.wetpaint.me/glee/ROOT/photos/460_340/heathervince1.jpg).  Brittany blushed and grinned back at her. “After all, I graduated when I was 19, too. I repeated the 7th grade.”

 

“And it’s a lucky thing,” Mr. Pierce added, “or we might not have met in our senior year of college.”

 

“You would’ve met as long as you listened to the walls in the college library,” Brittany informed them, and her mom nodded thoughtfully, while her dad smiled indulgently, looking a little confused, as he often did, from what Santana could tell.

 

“Well, Britt, your walls must be screaming at you to start packing,” Santana said, snapping a breadstick in half, “I’ll come over tomorrow morning and we should be able to go right after Mr. Schue’s wedding. You can send for the rest of your stuff later.”

 

There was an awkward pause.

 

“Oh, honey,” Mrs. Pierce said, frowning.

 

“What?” Santana demanded, looking around at all of them.

 

Brittany nibbled on a breadstick.  “Well, I’m not coming to New York right away.”

 

“How long do you need?” They’d been waiting for forever to be together.

 

Brittany turned to look at Santana fully, her face calm. “I’m gonna stay in Lima for the summer. But then I promise I’ll be moving to the city at the end of August!”

 

Santana’s heart sunk. “I see.”

 

“You waited all summer last year before moving,” Brittany pointed out with a pout.

 

“Yeah, so we could spend it together,” Santana said, cheeks burning over the fact that they were having this conversation in front of her parents.

 

“Santana, we asked Brittany to stay,” Mr. Pierce said.

 

“She’s our baby girl,” Mrs. Pierce explained, “and we just want a little more time with her before she goes off on her own.”

 

 _You already had a full year of extra time with her,_ Santana thought jealously, but she kept her mouth shut in a thin line.

 

“Lord Tubbington is too old to make the trip,” Brittany said mournfully, “so this will be my last summer with him, too.”

 

Santana looked at her girlfriend’s trembling lip and misty eyes and sighed.  Brittany grabbed her hand.

 

“I promise I’ll come visit you lots. You can introduce me to the mole people in the sewers and show me the rest of New York, too.”

 

Santana grumbled, but Brittany gripped her shoulders and shook her a little, coaxing a smile from her. “Okay, okay, fine. I get it. I’m not thrilled, but I get it.  At least we’ll have more time to visit each other than during the school year.”

 

“Exactly,” Brittany said happily. “Also, I’m working on a theory that Princess Abernathy has secret teleportation powers, and I have to complete a quest before she’ll let me use them.”

 

“Just don’t test them out by jumping out of your window like you did when you were nine, sweetie,” Brittany’s dad said cautiously, and Brittany grinned at Santana, her eyes sparkling.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) by Tina and Brittany  
> -Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield) by Finn, Mercedes, Santana, and Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Song Order: Breakaway, Yesterday, Put On A Happy Face, Unwritten, Feeling Good


End file.
